captured, changed, and confused
by crona's.wife
Summary: maka gets captured but medusa nad is changed into something else. Will she ever be the same?
1. captured

I don't own soul eater

Yes cronas a boy

Captured, changed, and confused

I'm walking home after kid's big birthday party for me. I turned 16 today. And it definitely was a sweet 16. I was walking home alone because Soul decided to spend that night at kid's house, saying that the streets of death city were way to dangerous at night time. I was invited to stay too, but I said no because I just wanted to go home, take a nice long shower and sleep for about a decade.

BOOM! There was a large boom on the garbage can right behind me. I turn around and, no other than medusa gorgon was sitting on the garbage can behind me.

"Oh what an wonderful surprise. What do you want. can't you give me a break. It's my birthday for goodness sakes. Just go away." I said. She doesn't always come over and visit but still. She always is there just watching. Stalker. But still it is my birthday. she couldn't wait till never to show up.  
"Oh my dear, that is why I am here, I had to wait until you were 16 to come over and help you. well, help me is more like it. I was just waiting for you to get away from those friends of yours. Well Its getting a little late, don't you think maybe you should go to sleep. Hmm?" A small hand came from around the corner and put a cloth around my mouth. "Go to sleep sweetie" I knew that voice. That voice belonged to Marie. Wha? That was my last thought before I passed out right then and there.

I woke up on a hard table. I tried to bring my hands up to block out the light that was coming from the table, but I couldn't. They were trapped by medal cuff that bound my hands to each of my sides. My feet were trapped the exact same way. What The heck.

" Hello my dear, we have an amazing surprise for you. You might not like it. Do you feel any different. Any different ent at all?" Marie said behind me.

"What are you doing Marie! I thought that we decided that they will only talk if they want." Medusa said. Now that we were talking about it I did feel different. More scared of the world. Especially people. Wait. She said they.

"W-w-what d-did y-You mean b-b-by that. I-i'm o-only one p-person. I'm Not a-an th-the." I said. oh my. I'm so scared.

"Okay now for the big reval. You are now like crona!" Marie said

"w-what does that m-mean?" I asked

"Oh stupid girl. what I mean is you are the same as crona. You are a meister and a weapon. Your weapon is exactly like ragnarok. Connected in the spine just like him." Medusa said

"w-what are you t-t-talking about? I d-don't feel a t-things on my b-b-back" I was totally outraged. What are they even talking about there is nothing wrong with my back. Well now that we are talking about it, there is something that is heavy that is on my back. Oh no. This can't be happening!

"honey do you need us to show you what we are talking about. But you shouldn't even be worried about any thing. Your ragnrin is not like ragnarok. Well Actually, ragnrin looks just like ragnrin. but she is calmer. We hope." Marie said. She started to undo the shackles on my arms and feet. when she got them all the way off, she helped me up and took me to a mirror. it was a full body mirror, so I could see the sleeping thing on my back. It wasn't an it. It was obviously a she. A little girl at that. She did look like ragnarok, but just the X over her face was pink and she had blonde pigtails. Just like me. She didn't look like me like at all. well maybe a little. but not very much. not very much at all. But a little. I was also wearing a dress that looked just like crona's. Wow. Exactly like crona's. Down to the last detail. I shook her a little. She was king of cute.

"Hmmm.. Oh hi. Sorry I didn't notice that you were up yet. Well, i'm ragnrin. And I';m going to be your weapon. Ohhh... This can't be happening. Medusa, marie. This is maka, right. The one who is the future mrs... Ummm nevermind. But to you to, you should know exactly what I am talking about, Right?"

She said. Well she sounded a whole lot nicer. And she hasn't hit me or screamed at me that she is hungry. Well boys are different from girls.

"Umm.. Yes this is the same person. You two seem alright. Well, after we do the necessary tests, we are going to let you go back to school. Oh. what are we going to do for poor Soul." Marie said with concern.

"Who's Soul?" I ask. That seemed to be the wrong question.

"Oh crap." They both said at the same time.

HEHEHE CLIFF HANGER. SORRY ITS SO SHORT. THIS IS MY FIRST AFTER ALL PLZ PLZ PLZ! I HAVE NEVER GOT ONE BEFORE. WELL THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AFTER ALL! SO AM I A GOOD WRITER. TELL ME. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ.I WILL NOT MAKE ANOTHER CHAOTER INTILL SOMEONE ASKS ME TO. I HOPE THAT DOESN'T TAKE FOR EVER


	2. Chapter 2

"what. Am I missing something? Well I don't think that I am. And I'm going to ask again. Who is soul? Isn't soul a thinge that is inside of you and is the very essense of your, well, everything. Like the thing that haunts people when you die?" I asked. Whats goping on. Is this soul person someone that I should know. That is bad if I am.

"ummm... Okay this is bad. Tell me if nay of these names maen something to you. These are people who were your friends, If you dont remember then, than that would be vrey bad. That would mean that we erased some of your memory. well It would be alright in the long run. we can just introduce you to then again. Okay lets getg started. First name, Tsubaki. Does that ring any sorta bell or something." Marie said.

"No,I have abslouty no clue who you are talking about."I Said.

"What about black*star?" Medusa said

"Nope" I said

"Death the kid. Or just kid?" marie said.

"Again no" I said

"Liz"

"no"

"Patty"

"no"

"Okay this is realy not good. OKay this is the last one. Crona? Do you know who that is?" Marie said.

"Yes! Finaly. I deffantly know him. He is the super duper cutie at the DWMA. some people think that he is a little to shy and 'can't dael with anything' buy I think that he is like, so totaly hot. And that is cool. Unlike this. Why am I being heald here? And what am I wareing? This is so uncool." I said. This is so totaly uncool. I just noticed.

"Oh no! Medusa I think that we might of done something wrong. She changed. Not in a good way eather." Marie said "I just did this so that crona woulden't be to lonely.


	3. well, this is new

YAY I GOT FIVE COMMENTS! THINKS SO TOTALY SO MUCH. AS I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I'M SO SORRY THAT I CANT MAKE LONG CHAPTERS. I ONLY HAVE A CERTIN AMOUNT OF TIME THAT I AM ALLOUED ON THE COMPUTER BECAUSE I HAVE TO SHARE IT WITH THE FAMILY. OKAY, LETS GET THIS THING STARTED! I THINK THAT I SHOULD TELL YOU THE AGES OF THE CHARACTERS. OH AND I OWN NOTHING.

MAKA-16

SOUL-18

BLACK*STAR-15

KID-17

CRONA-17

LIZ-19

TSUBAKI-18

PATTY-19 (I DON'T CARE THAT SHE IS 19. SHE IS STILL CRAZY)

"Hiya. I'm ragnrin. i'm maka's new wepon." ragnarin said, poping up fron my back. i giggled nerviously and cluched on my left arm. Ragnarok poped out of cronas back as well.

"well, who are you. Beautiful. How did a godess like you get stuck on this cow's back?" ragnarok said, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh no you diden't! You did not just call my meister a cow. hmph." She said slaping him across the head sense I was still hugging crona. " And Maka. Are you going to let the boy go. he looks flushed. Are you okay sweety?"She said. I let go instantly. ragnarin put one hand on his chest and the other one on his forhead.

"I-i'm fine." Crona said, blushing as red as the blood that was slowly dripping from the moons mouth.

"Oh. I know whats going on. " she said

"Hey maka, Is that thing like ragnarok becayse if so get it away from me. It is so uncool. and are you still my meister?" the boy, soul, said

"ummmm... soul Maka doesn't have her memory right now. she only knows who crona is for some odd reason. and no. Maka is no longer your meister. we should go and talk to lord death about maka staying with crona now. that is what would be best" Marie said comeing out from around the corner.

"Marie what are you doing here. Stein is going crazy without you! He has been looking everywhere for you. and maka doesn't need to go moove in with crona. she still lives with me" The boy... um... soul said.

"I helped medusa in creating maka into a wepon and a meister. Now dont go and judge me. I was totaly agenst the was that she did it. I told her to at least wait intill after her birthday was over. And, yes, she does need to move in with crona. at least for the time being. just intill we can get maka on a stable level. She should stay as far away from people for at least a few month and at most a year. And we don't want her to turn out to messed up, so we want her to stay with crona so that she has someone to talk to. you will ba able to visit her, but not for long. she does have black blood and shoulden't be trusted yet. The only thing that is keeping her fron trying to kill the all of you is the fact that crons is here. Medusa has conected thair lives together. that is a good and a bad thing. Good, being thay will keep eatch outher sane. Bad, if one of them goes crazy than both of them go crazy." Marie was looking guilty now.

"WHAT MAKA AND CRONA ARE BOUND TO GETHER FOREVER. HAHAHA! SOUL AND KID. YOU UOW YOUR GOD 50$ EACH!" The blue haired one said, again way to loudly.

"W-would you shut u-up already! Y-You are way t-t-to loud! I said."I don't think that I can handle that."I said

"Oh no. is that your catch phrase now. cronas is 'I don't know how to deal with this' and now youes is 'I don't think that I can handle this' that is just great. And marie, you do know that you will be kicked out of the accadime now. You kidnapped a student, changer her, and then erased her memory of ever being our friends. That is kind of freaky. Okay lets go to to death to settle this." Soul said. He was geeting angry. I wonder... was he always like this. All of the wepons changed back into there human forms. A tall-ish girl that has a long black pony-tail, looked at me with an emotion that I coulden't place. Was it regret, or was it pity. I don't think that I can handle pity.

*TIME SKIP thay are in the death room now*

"Hiya, hay-o, waz up. Oh maka you are back. what happend to you? Are you alright. And why are you dressed like crona?"Lord death said.

"L-Lord death. I'm sorry. B-but I'm like c-crona now. well. I-i'm gonna let marie t-tell you the rest." I said looking at him. He looked intreggred.

"Oh I will, Well this is kind of hard for me to say-" she was cut off by ragnarin pop out of my spine.

"Oh lord, what do we have here. Maka, is this thing on your back like Ragnarok, If so than you will be needing special attention."Lord death said

"No, I am not like ragnarok, I will help my meister. and protect her with my whole entire life. And I will abslouty, never, harm her. Acctualy. I would like to help poor crona. and that stuped a** ragnarok. I will teach him a leason or two." she said "acctualy, we, me and maka need to move in with crona. Like asap. okay marie already gave this speach once. you people beater ba glad that I was built with an built in recorder. Okay here goes nothin" Ragnarin. she touched her hand and it instantly became a specker. then maries voice.

'I helped medusa in creating maka into a wepon and a meister. Now dont go and judge me. I was totaly agenst the was that she did it. I told her to at least wait intill after her birthday was over. And, yes, she does need to move in with crona. at least for the time being. just intill we can get maka on a stable level. She should stay as far away from people for at least a few month and at most a year. And we don't want her to turn out to messed up, so we want her to stay with crona so that she has someone to talk to. you will ba able to visit her, but not for long. she does have black blood and shoulden't be trusted yet. The only thing that is keeping her fron trying to kill the all of you is the fact that cronas is here. Medusa has conected thair lives together. that is a good and a bad thing. Good, being thay will keep eatch outher sane. Bad, if one of them goes crazy than both of them go crazy' maries voice on a camra said.

"Okay, maka and crona, you will both be staying in cronas room for tonight. Bit only for tonight. I will find you two a place for you two to stay. Marie you are fired and expelled from death city. you will pack up immedaly. I_ can't be believe you._ But first, the location that thay need to be relocated to. IS that a place where that are isolated?"Lord death said. I think that this is one of the only thim that lord death is actually angry at another person.

"Yes it d-d-does."She said quietly. she was crying. I wonder why?

"Okay, maka and crona, you two will be sent to a isolated island for a few months. Don't worry though. You two will have everything that is needed to survive in confurt. I own an island right off of the coast of rio. You two will do fine on your own."Death said.

"WHAT!"said every single person in the room said.

DOD YOU LIKE IT. DID YA DID YA! SORRY FORSUCH SMALL CHAPTERS. AND FOR ALL SPELLING/GRAMER MISTAKES. I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK AND , SO, YEAH, I'M NOT THE GRATEST SPELLER IN THE WHOLE WORLD. AND I WAS THINKING. SHOULD THERE BE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. MY MIND IS ALL DIRTY AND I WANT TO WRITE IT. SO WOULD THAT BE A GOOD IDEA? PLZ TELL ME IN A COMMENT. THIS CHAPTER I AM SHOOTING FOR 6 REVIEWS! THINKS FOR READING!


	4. AN PLEASE READ

HEY THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AN

yeah i cant really keep updating sense i mean my computer is not working. i'm doing this on my friends computer. so yeah... it might be a long while before a new chapter. okay one more thing... what is a beta and hoe do you do that. because i need a beta for my stories and i don't know how to do that... so help me please!


End file.
